Deterrent
by Owai
Summary: In which history fails to repeat itself. Drabble. [SasuNejiSasu]


**Title;** Deterrent  
**Rated;** PG  
**Summary;** Wherein history fails to repeat itself.

Neji slides out of the arc of chakra like a bird descending from flight, all hollow bones and inborn grace that Sharingan eyes could never copy. As his hair settles and the glow dissipates, Sasuke's eyes drink up the sight, chakra like water washing over the Hyuuga's shoulders until there is nothing but darkness left--darkness and the sharp, crisp lines of everything Neji consists of.

Sasuke knows Neji. He knows every part of the Hyuuga--knows him as the canvas knows paint, as the rocks know a stream, knows him deep and intimate and _complete_. More than anyone can.

The training courtyard is dark, lit only by starglow and the luminous eyes of the Hyuuga. Sasuke can feel them looking through him now as he has never felt them before. Hundreds of eyes, unblinking, unmoving. He can feel them watching, and Sharingan wheels whirl in mimicry, watch as they watch, see as they see, but better. Better, because _he knows Neji_.

Neji slips seamlessly into a stance that Sasuke recognizes, but Hiashi does not. He can see the surprise in the proud Hyuuga leader's eyes, the way they widen slightly, shift as if under a great weight. Neji sees it too, and falls into an offense so elegant that it almost hurts to watch. It is only a matter of moments before Hyuuga Hiashi stumbles and gravity takes its toll.

Neji is tired. It sits on his shoulders, presses them down a fraction of a centimeter, clings to his muscles and makes them shake. Sasuke watches the clouds of dust settle on Hiashi's white clothing, his chest heaving, fingers twitching as if to strike. But his chakra is depleted and he knows that _Neji_ knows even if he can't read the span of nothingness on his nephew's face. Sasuke can read it, and there is no smugness in pride written on Neji's features. Just triumph. Sasuke knows that face, yet he has never seen such an emotion--only felt it.

Hiashi pulls himself up, shaking as an old man should. He brushes dust off his clothes and ignores Sasuke, ignores Sasuke as Sasuke has been ignoring Hinata, seated just on the other side of the courtyard as quiet as a still night. Hiashi's eyes are fixed on Neji, his shoulders straining to hold the pride that his title has affixed him.

"This means nothing."

The world shatters and Sasuke can feel the chakra of all those unwavering eyes slowly blink out, candles snuffed into dirt. He watches Neji, delicate as glass nod once, all manner of freedom forgotten. Placed instead in those eyes so white is something almost frightening in its tragedy. In its familiarity.

Soon Hiashi is gone, and Hinata after him. Sasuke takes pride where Neji will not--the clan head can barely stand straight, and only manages just to limp away, Hinata trailing at his heels like a strangely obedient dog. Neji still stands, staring at nothing until Sasuke reaches him.

"Proof." Sasuke says, voice brimming with something that aches in his heart like an old memory. A small boy, air burnt to a crisp. _You are my son, indeed..._ It melds seamlessly into the scene before him, all acknowledgment and greatness and _you are everything you are supposed to be. Everything greater than this._

But Neji is solemn, brimming with it slow and cool, and in his eyes lies a silent warning. Sasuke remembers as a child seeing eyes so much darker in color, but with the same stain of hate and power. He realizes Hiashi's mistake all too quickly, knows the power of the juuin, and that it is the only thing that Hiashi holds over Neji now.

"I've lost all hope for this clan."

Sasuke's eyes fly to the caged bird seal as Neji takes off his forehead protector and rubs his marked brow slowly, a soft breath escaping his dry, parted lips. Those words are shockingly familiar, and Sasuke's heart beats in recognition. His cells wait on indication that history will repeat itself. Yet where Itachi failed, part of Sasuke has no doubt that Neji will kill them all.

Occasionally, Sasuke knows Neji in his memory of another, all red-stained eyes and murderous intent, kinslaying and katanas and death.

But as the Hyuuga's expression softens and the danger passes (ghosts away as the words of the Hyuuga clan head fade), Sasuke snaps a nip to the flesh under Neji's chin that feels almost like relief. Neji gives him a sly look, as if knowing what dark thoughts Sasuke had been entertaining and finding them horribly amusing.

Sasuke is grateful to realize that sometimes, he knows Neji not at all. 


End file.
